AVATAR: The Tru Fire Lords
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: The next book after Relighting the Torch: What if Azula and Zuko weren’t the rightful heirs to Fire Nation? All will be revealed in Avatar Book 3.1: The Tru Fire Lords : also a special Author's Spoiler Alert: Kataang is BACK, Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**AVATAR Book 3.1 (_Chapter 1:The Tru Fire Lords)_**

**The next book of Book 2.1 (Relighting a Torch)-------- What if Azula and Zuko weren't the rightful heirs to Fire Nation? Will Aang ever come out of Mauvais Chi state? All answers will be revealed _Next on Avatar Book 3.1 (Chapter 1: The Tru Fire Lords)_**

"Avatar Roku? Avatar Roku? What has happened to me? Where am I? Reveal yourself!" Aang called out amongst the sea of desert ground. "I haven't heard or seen anybody, so I must be in Avatar state." Suddenly Aang heard a voice gently pass him swiftly.

"Whose there?" Aang quickly asked but again the voice whispered in his ear quickly. Aang knew the only way to catch something quick was too focus and slow himself. So he sat down and rested, as he focused the objects around him slowed. It was then he found in front of him Momo.

"Momo, it was you…finally somebody."

"Ah yes, but the question really is why am I the only somebody here, old chap?" Momo said in a clear English accent.

"You spoke."

"Yes, well that is good and all but it's more important that we answer my question."

"Well maybe it's because you have been the only person I trusted."

"Really? I thought Sokka or even young Toph, or Katara." As he said this, Aang looked down in sadness. "So that is your problem?"

'She isn't my problem, not anymore, not ever." Aang replied he then stood up and began to walk against the motionless objects floating against his alter reality.

* * *

"Toph, how is he?" Sokka said entering the fire lit tepee.

"Still gone." She replied.

"Well the people are now asleep but there are four guards posted at all ends, no fire nation could get through.'

"Good." Toph said checking Aang's wound on his lower abdomen. As Sokka came close it was only a second before she pulled away.

"I assure you Toph, I will find him and make him pay." Sokka reassured.

"And Katara?" Toph added but silence over took the atmosphere. "It looks like before you spend your time reassuring possibilities, you might realize that Katara was on the other side as well."

"You don't know that, Katara would of died before ever hurting Aang like this, you heard King Keko, mauvais chi is dangerous."

"But preventable, right Sokka? Oh yea, you don't because you let it happen." She replied, as Sokka turned to leave in anger, he stopped midway.

"One day your blaming Katara will get old and you'll wish that you hadn't. People mess up, you've messed up...I believe it was something about almost getting us killed by running away from your parents." Sokka then stormed out the tepee, as Toph looked down, he was right but she could not let go of the betrayal.

* * *

"How can you stand, Nephew to look yourself in the mirror? You had said it was all in the name of love."

"It was, Uncle. My Father's, once I am King I can rule my tribe."

"And Katara?"

"She will rule with me, I mean she hasn't went back…and her friends probably blame her for the death of the Avatar. After practice and time with Azula, she will be prepared to become the queen of the Fire Nation."

"Yes, but do you actually think that your Father will approve of her?"

"He will have to."

* * *

"He's only using you." Azula called out from a water cell as Katara concentrated. "I figured his plan along time ago, that's why I came to those Gardens and set you up."

"Really? Because you were the one who stuck the dagger of Xiomara in Aang."

"That dagger was meant for another, besides your hand was on it as well."

"After you placed my hand on it."

"Look, I might have caused you to slay the Avatar but you had already destroyed him. His love, as disgusting as it was, was for you but your ridiculous notion that my Brother adores you and that you can change him lead to Aang's demise."

"Shut up."

"No, mauvais chi, a simple state human's go through triggered by emotion. Maybe it was the sight of you kissing Zuko or Zuko's passionate words."

"What are you talking about? It was only him and I in those woods."

"He would like you to believe that."

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do and I'm here to prove it." A voice said from behind them, as the two looked back Mai stood holding a scroll…

* * *

"Aang, do you actually think that Avatar Roku would place me here?" Momo said.

"Yes, if he chooses."

"But I am not a spirit guide, I am an illusion of your inner self. You chose me because this state is not that of the Avatar."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh really."

"Yes."

"So walking in a desert, with a talking leper is Avatar state?"

"Yes."

"So what is the purpose? And why hasn't another Avatar revealed their self?"

"I am to find the purpose and then they will reveal themselves."

"Oh really, I find it hard to trust a man with a dagger in his stomach."

* * *

Immediately Aang looked down. He quickly pulled the dagger out. Aang awoke in a Tepee wrapped in blankets.

"He's awoke!" a small voice yelled. As Aang lifted up, he checked his side to find the scar bandaged, he then examined the small area. There was fire burning in the middle and he was wrapped in blankets. Immediately an older gentleman entered, he had a full beard and long hair.

"It's good to see you my friend." The gentleman spoke.

"Friend?"

"Aang, it's me, Sokka!"

"But?"

"You have been away for a very long time, but now you can save us, you can save the world as it was meant to be."

"What do you mean? I don't remember." Aang looked confused.

"All in time, Aang, all in time." Sokka continued.

* * *

Sokka was still angry that Toph, the girl he liked was angry with his sister whom he had loyalities, he also couldn't understand how Katara could stay away, she just up and left.

"Mother? I don't understand; I can't get why she did it? Katara has lived for bending and providing help, you and Father have taught us."

"Nothing." Fire Ozai added, immediately Sokka got positioned to fight.

"Look, I have not come here to fight you, nor take over your pathetic attempt to overthrow me. I have been watching you, watching your leadership, I have come to offer you a bigger leadership, and one that will help you fulfill your destiny to kill my son."

"What?"

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

**What is on the scroll that will change the outcome? Is the identity of the Tru Fire Lords? Will Aang remember in time to help? Has Sokka decided to go to the evil side with Katara? _Next time on Book 3.1 (Chapter 2: THE TRU FIRE LORDS)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVATAR Book 3.1 **_Chapter 2: The Tru Fire Lords_

**What is on the scroll that will change the outcome? Is the identity of the Tru Fire Lords? Will Aang remember in time to help? Has Sokka decided to go to the evil side with Katara?** _Next time on Book 3.1 (Chapter 2: THE TRU FIRE LORDS)_

* * *

(_**Present Day (Sokka & Lord Ozai**_) 

"Sokka, surely a warrior such as yourself has fathomed the idea of destroying Zuko. I am one for being a realist, I know that my reign is coming to an end and soon, Zuko will proceed the throne."

"Never." Sokka responded.

"Oh, but I think deep down inside you, feel differently. You know that Zuko will take over and continue what I have started. However without an Avatar-"

"Aang is still here!" Sokka added.

"Like I said, without an Avatar, the war will go forth and he will have no mercy upon your tribe."

"It will never happen."

"Oh but I happen to know that Zuko is on his way to meet me, he will approach me and I will accept him, but only on the basis that he kill Katara."

"You wouldn't-" Sokka yelled heading towards Lord Ozai, as Lord Ozai countered, Sokka' s body flew against the ground, he could only hear the laughs coming from Ozai.

"As much as those water people have brainwashed you, you have qualities of your real Father. Your quest to be the best warrior, to lead, to fight…all qualities of someone destined to take Zuko down."

"Qualities of my real Father?" Sokka replied.

"Sokka, surely you have questioned your place in your family. Katara was a natural at waterbending, she even has mastered it and you have nothing."

"I have my Father's inventor ship."

"Yes, the ability to think, something every can do."

"What do you know?" Sokka responded concerned.

"I know that you have not truly mastered the ability that belongs to you but you will and you will then you shall inherit what your Brother has stole from you."

* * *

(_**PRESENT DAY-Fire Nation Camp**_) 

"And what information do you have?" Azula replied as Mai came in closer.

"Well, while you were being caught, I found information that reveal a deep secret of your family."

"Impossible."

"Oh it is, if you managed to swipe it from Bai Sing Sei."

"So what is it you want, surely those secrets come with a price." Katara added. "Let me guess, a freed Azula?"

"I could care less for a freed Azula, my gift lies with becoming what I have been training for."

"What is that?"

"Queen of the Fire Nation!" Azula replied. As Katara looked into Mai's eyes, she realized that beyond the exterior stood a young woman who was in love with the same man she was.

"You and Zuko?" Katara added.

"All my life, I have served the fire nation, well, all with the intent of becoming Queen."

"It's true, she was picked by my Father, and as disgusting as it is, she truly loves my Brother. So surely, she seeks to destroy you, right Mai?"

"No, I'm not one for getting physical for anything. I'm here to present Katara here with a wager."

"What could you offer?"

"A detailed plan of Zuko's, detailing his take over without you."

"That's a lie, there's nothing on that scroll."

"Unconvinced Katara…Zuko had planned this all along. He desired to take down Aang through you. He stole the Dei Shun Scroll and now I have them."

"You have the Dei Shun, the Destine scroll." Azula added.

"Yes, and I'm offering Katara them."

"You wouldn't, if you love Zuko, you wouldn't go against him." Katara replied.

"I would if it meant I'd be with him. Surely you believe in love and you understand that no matter what happened, I would want to be with him. I love him, just as you love Aang. You know you and him were destined to be." Mai continued.

"What?"

"Yes, and if you don't believe me, take my offer, read the Dei Shun and you'll see exactly what I say is true."

* * *

(_**TWENTY YEARS after MAUVAISE CHI**_) 

"Sokka, what has happened to these lands?" an older Aang asked.

"A lot, it has been almost twenty years since the night of Mauvaise Chi."

"Mauvaise Chi? I got so angry that I went into mauvaise chi?"

"Yes, Aang but it was not unwarranted." A woman's voice added, Aang turned to find a finely shaped woman with long wild hair.

"Toph?"

"Yes, Air Boy, what tipped you, the funny glaze over my eyes or the green clothing."

"A little bit of both but the previous statement pulled it all together."

"Funny…not."

"Well, what exactly caused me to go in that state."

"Why don't we get some tea and we'll tell you." Sokka added.

* * *

(_**Present Day :Sokka & Lord Ozai**_) 

"Your lying, Ozai and I don't believe anything you say. Soon you reign will end and the pathetic excuse you call son will go with it as well. The Avatar will rise and the Fire Nation will fall."

"Said like a true leader, maybe not now Sokka but soon."

"Yea, well let's hope it comes sooner than later, you know when the Avatar single handedly takes down you." Immediately Sokka found himself alone again and Ozai nowhere in sight. Sokka then let out a huge grunt, he hadn't even noticed that his hand had burned a fingerprint on his boomerang.

"Sokka?"

"What?" he yelled, he then controlled it quickly as Toph stood there. "I'm sorr-" Toph then ran up and kissed Sokka passionately, he was caught off but soon, he reciprocated the action. As he and her pulled apart, Sokka couldn't figure what the kiss was for. He just knew that for a second he was in a world that did not face war.

"I don't want us to be like this, people make mistakes and I can only believe this is just Katara's. You're the only family I have and for me to see someone hurt or not wisely choosing, I was worried and-"

"Toph, you don't ever have to worry. I will always be with you even throughout this." Sokka then hugged Toph. "Aang will be back and soon, we won't have to care about Ozai, Azula or even Zuko."

"I hope so." She said hugging him, as Sokka enjoy the hug his eyes fell upon his boomerang with seemed to have smoke coming from it. He then looked down at his hand over Toph's shoulder, immediately he saw black burn marks.

* * *

**NEXT TIME:**

**Is Sokka backing the wrong nation? Will Aang head back into the bad state again after hearing the outcome of the first time? Will Katara find out her true destiny with Aang? Is it enough to give Mai, Zuko? _Next time on Book 3.1 (Chapter 3: THE TRU FIRE LORDS)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVATAR Book 3.1 (**_Chapter 3:The Tru Fire Lords_

**Is Sokka backing the wrong nation? Will Aang head back into the bad state again after hearing the outcome of the first time? Will Katara find out her true destiny with Aang? Is it enough to give Mai, Zuko?** _Next time on Book 3.1 (Chapter 3: THE TRU FIRE LORDS)_

* * *

**(PRESENT DAY-Fire Nation Camp)**

"The Dei Shun, such a powerful tool, a great wager piece." Uncle Iroh added as he entered the Tent.

"Well, you're not going to get this Iroh." Mah replied.

"That is not what I have come to do, I am here to see that Katara accepts the offer."

"Will wonders never cease, Uncle ironically going against Zu-Zu." Azula interjected.

"I believed that he was in love, I thought he had changed but he hasn't, Katara, if we are to ever end this very long battle, you must take the Dei Shun and go back." He continued. Katara looked at Iroh and for once she had seen clarity. Iroh had been the one who raised the good in Zuko, the good she had fallen for. So now if he couldn't see the good in Zuko, the good she had fell for. So now if he couldn't see the good, there was no reason for her to stay.

"Mai…the Dei Shun, please?"

"Mai, do not give her that scroll, Zu-Zu would not appreciate it. Do you know the power it would give the fire nation, the power it could give Zu-Zu."

"Maybe your rig-" Suddenly, she looked down to find the scroll in Iroh's hands.

"Katara, here…now go!" Iroh announced as he handed the scroll to her. Katara headed out fast as Mai got angry, she began to fight Iroh.

* * *

**(TWENTY YEARS after MAUVAISE CHI)**

"So your saying that I went into Mauvais Chi, after finding out Katara was with Zuko."

"Yes, and Aang, I'm sorry, I should have told you. I have spent years regretting ever not telling you and I should of."

"No, it's not your fault, I should have realized that Katara and I would never be."

"Well as you lost your power, you had been placed into a sleep. It lasted enough to see victory for the fire nation. At least as far as the North Pole. Here lies those who are survivors, Sokka is the leader, and he has managed to help many."

"But not with Toph, she has as well."

"Well, I must go and do a check at the Northern side. I'll see you two tomorrow." Toph replied as she headed out, Sokka excused himself and headed behind her. Although Aang pretended not to notice, he did find himself peering through the crack in the tent's entrance. He was shocked to find Toph embraced in Sokka's arms, immediately Sokka kissed her, Sokka then headed back in.

"So you and Toph are-"

"Yea, it has took some time but I can't see myself without her. Twenty years of fighting together will do that."

"So Sokka, what happened to Katara?"

"Well, a funny thing happened, after the mauvais chi incident, I was paid a visit by Lord Ozai."

"Ozai? What did he want?"

"Me, he offered me a chance to take down Zuko. At first, I didn't believe but inside I knew that wasn't the case. I could kill Zuko with my bare hands and he knew it. He told me, I had the leadership to do so, that I showed qualities of my real Father, that I hadn't mastered my true abilities. I thought I didn't believe him but I did. I had to…"

"What changed your mind?" Aang continued.

"This?" immediately Sokka created a fireball, immediate Aang dropped back.

* * *

**(PRESENT DAY-Fire Nation Camp)**

Zuko entered the tent to find Mai and Iroh at war with each other, his one lightening strike stopped it.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Iroh replied.

"If nothing means giving the Destiny scrolls to Katara and telling to leave is nothing."

"You didn't, Uncle." Zuko said.

"I did and I'd do it again if I had the chance, this is not what you have become."

'You had no right."

"Zuko, I have not raised you to be this way, you are not-"

"You are not my Father, your pathetic excuse of a Fire Lord. You failed this nation, you are weak." Zuko yelled, Iroh immediately shut down, he had gone back to a time when his son had said those same exact words. "Mai, where's Azula?" Zuko asked as Mai looked baffled.

"I don't know, Prince Zuko, she was-"

"Katara!" Zuko responded.

* * *

**(TWENTY YEARS after MAUVAISE CHI)**

"I was completely shocked to realize that I was never water tribe, it was weird and confusing and all I knew was now that I was able to fight them, I had to get my sister back so that we could deal with this. So I left Toph in charge and went after Katara."

"Well did you find her?" Aang continued.

"Well, as I head through the woods I could just feel Katara was close and with every move that feeling grew until."

* * *

**(Present Day-SURI Forest)**

"Did you really think you could get far with those scrolls? That I would actually let you."

"I had hoped but not really." Katara replied.

"Well, how do you want to do this? You could just give me the scrolls and then I kill you or you could give me scrolls and then I kill you."

"Or Plan three, I keep the scrolls, we fight for a bit and then miraculously someone else steps in and we head off to meet some day later." Immediately Azula let out a grunt of fire beams towards Katara, who just used the nearby river to shield herself. Without delay, the two began to counter each other's hard blows. The quickness and extremely interesting moves Katara counter with shocked Azula.

"It would look like someone's been practicing." Azula announced.

"Oh it's not practice, your just getting old and tired." Katara replied. Out the blue there was a strike of fire that caused Azula to fall. She immediately got up to search for where it came from, but there was nobody, at least nobody apparent.

"How'd?" she began but Katara shrugged her shoulders. "Zu-Zu, where are you?"

"He's on his way…" a familiar voice said, Katara and Azula both stopped in their tracks as Lord Ozai appeared.

"Father?"

"Daughter?"

"Lord Ozai?"

"Katara, you have grown since the last time I saw you." THE LAST TIME…Azula thought.

"You aren't getting these scrolls, if that's what you're seeking."

"Oh no, I'm here to set things into motion. Now Azula leave, go back and stop your Brother, tell him that you lost Katara."

"But I-"

"Do as I say."

"Yes, Father." She said as she looked at Katara and bowed out fast, Katara then looked at him confused.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Well…" Suddenly Iroh began to morph into Zuko, he then started to breath anger.

"So Katara, you think you could just lie to me?"

"What?"

"You think that you could just take the scrolls and run. You're going to pay…"

* * *

**(TWENTY YEARS after MAUVAISE CHI)**

"I found her and Zuko, she was there and he was yelling at her, and then-"

* * *

**(Present Day-SURI Forest)**

Lord Ozai, then stood in a fire stance and sent a beam of fire towards Katara as she screamed.

* * *

**(TWENTY YEARS after MAUVAISE CHI)**

"Aang, he…I fought him as hard as he could with what fire moves I knew but it wasn't…Aang…Aang." As Older Sokka called out, Aang closed his eyes. Suddenly his mind flew back in time, he could see Katara and Lord Ozai standing there and the fear in her eyes. Instantaneously, Aang found himself there standing in the woods.

"You think that you could just take the scrolls and run. You're going to pay…" Lord Ozai said. Lord Ozai, then stood in a fire stance and sent a beam of fire towards Katara as she screamed. As she opened her eyes, Aang stood there in front of her in Avatar state as the fire dissipated around him. He then build up a ball that seemed to hold all four elements within it, he then hit Ozai, who disappeared. When he was gone the state ended and he fell into Katara's arms.

"Aang? Aang?" she called, a slight moan from him followed by a smile helped. As tears slid down her face, Sokka appeared smiling.

* * *

**(Present Day- The SUN TRIBE Kingdom, Queen Sung She and King KeKo)**

Aang's Room…

"Well, Air boy, it's good to have you back."

"Yea, it's great." Sokka added.

"Well, I think I'll take the King and Queen up on that dinner." Toph continued, as Sokka smiled.

"Me too." Sokka said.

"Ah, Sokka, can I talk you for moment, alone." Aang continued.

"Sure." He replied as Katara and Toph headed out of the room.

"Sokka, I know about you and Lord Ozai."

"But-"

"I have my ways, I know about the fire."

"Aang, please promise me you'll keep it a secret, I don't know why my Father has kept this from me but I need to learn more before I can understand why. I love my sister, she's been my sister and will still be my sister after this is over."

"I will but you will still have to learn how to control it."

"That's why I have you, you must now become the master and teach me."

"I will."

"Thank you. Oh and Aang, I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be." Aang replied, as Sokka continued out, Katara came in.

"Aang, I'm-"

"Your human, you fall in love, and you get hurt, and you have situations that you wish didn't happen. I know that, I was and still am in love with you, and I thought you felt the same but it didn't and I understand why. Your not at fault in what you feel-"

"But that's just it, I love you too and I know that you're an avatar and ideally as an avatar I cannot be in your future. I was worried because I don't want to lose you; I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you Aang and I'm scared to be." Katara said with tears in her eyes, Aang smiled.

"Katara, everything about me being an Avatar is unconventional. I'm young and there has never been a young avatar. There are things that I'm scared of but after everything has been said and done, I'm human.

"Aang, I'm just.." Immediately, Aang moved Katara's hair out of her face, he then kissed her forehead. As his lips traveled down, her face, she felt calmness, she felt rightness and when his lips reached her, she finally felt something she had never understood, love.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: check out for my next story! **

**Thanks to my fans, please keep leaving reviews and doing polls. Expect some more stories, Avatar is my favorite show and it's writing these prepares me for when I might actually be doing this. If you had any ideas or suggestions those are needed. anyway--PEACE (V) check out them deuces.**


End file.
